Demon
DemonWorldMarquisLordAmon.jpg Hell_Marquis,_Amon_(Character_Unit).jpg Nightmare_Baby.jpg Unit_kg04.jpg Mirror_Demon_(Character_Unit).jpg Underworld_Manager_(Character_Unit).jpg Devil_Summoner.jpg The Demon are a shared Race of creatures found in the Dark Irregulars, Etranger, Gold Paladin, Granblue, Kagerō, Murakumo, Narukami, Pale Moon, Shadow Paladin, Nubatama and Spike Brothers Clans. There are no Effects related to this specific race so far. List of Demons Dark Irregulars Trigger *Amon's Follower, Meteor Cracker (Stand) *Dark Knight of Nightmareland (Critical) *Endless Boozer (Draw) *Hungry Egg of Nightmareland (Stand) Grade 0 *Vermillion Gatekeeper Grade 1 *Demon Bike of the Witching Hour *Devil Child *Dimension Creeper *Mirage Maker *Nightmare Baby *Poet of Darkness, Amon Grade 2 *Cyber Beast *Demon of Aspiration, Amon *Hades Carriage of the Witching Hour *Knowledge Drunkard Grade 3 *Amon's Leader, Astaroth *Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour *Demon Marquis, Amon "Яeverse" *Demon World Marquis, Amon *Echo of Nemesis *Evil Eye Basilisk *King of Diptera, Beelzebub Grade 4 *Amon's Talon, Marchocias *Great Demon, Soulless Demagogue Etranger Grade 2 *Dark Noble, Muma *Demonic Beast, Degoru *Demonic Beast, Zaruba *Humanoid Magical Tool, Ago Gold Paladin Trigger *Silent Punisher (Critical) Grade 3 *Knight of Fury, Agravain Granblue Grade 0 *Fledgling Pirate, Pinot Gris Grade 1 *Gust Jinn Grade 3 *Witch Doctor of the Abyss, Negromarl *Witch Doctor of the Dead Sea, Negrobolt Kagerō Trigger *Embodiment of Spear, Tahr (Critical) Grade 1 *Embodiment of Armor, Bahr Grade 3 *Embodiment of Victory, Aleph Murakumo Trigger *Dirk Stealth Rogue, Yaiba (Critical) *Dark Knight Stealth Rogue, Clogg (Stand) Grade 0 *Stealth Rogue of Body Replacement, Kokuenmaru *Masago Stealth Rogue, Goemon Grade 1 *Stealth Rogue of Summoning, Jiraiya *Bangasa Stealth Rogue, Sukerock Grade 2 *Caped Stealth Rogue, Shanaou *Demonic Hair Stealth Rogue, Grenjin *Stealth Rogue of the Flowered Hat, Fujino *Transformation Stealth Rogue, Kuzunoha Grade 3 *Stealth Rogue of Revelation, Yasuie *Onmyo Stealth Rogue, Seimei *Truth Seeking Stealth Rogue, Amakusa *Spiked Club Stealth Rogue, Arahabaki *Stealth Fiend, Nyudo Cloud Grade 4 *Ambush Demon Stealth Rogue, Kagamijishi Narukami Trigger *Djinn of Paranoia (Draw) *Malevolent Djinn (Critical) *Zephyr Kid, Hayate (Stand) *Zephyr Eradicator, Hayate (Stand) Grade 0 *Deity Sealing Kid, Soh Koh *Djinn of the Thunder Break *Spirit Beads Eradicator, Nata *Wish Granting Djinn Grade 1 *Djinn of the Lightning Spark *Dragon Monk, Ginkaku *Eradicator of Fire, Kohkaiji *Stealth Fighter Grade 2 *Brawler, Lightning Rider *Djinn of the Lightning Flare *Dragon Monk, Kinkaku *Fiendish Sword Eradicator, Cho-Ou *Fiendish Sword Eradicator, Cho-Jun *Iron Fan Eradicator, Nirrti *Lightning Blade Eradicator, Jeem *Manly Leg Brawler, Teiroku Grade 3 *Brawler, Headband of Greed *Demonic Sword Eradicator, Raioh *Djinn of the Lightning Flash *One Strike Two Hits Djinn Nubatama Trigger *Stealth Fiend, Mashiromomen (Stand) Grade 0 *Banquet Stealth Rogue, Shutenmaru Grade 1 *Stealth Rogue of the Night, Sakurafubuki *Tempest Stealth Rogue, Fuuki Grade 2 *Stealth Rogue of Night Fog, Agitomaru *Stealth Rogue of a Thousand Blades, Oborozakura *Stealth Rogue of Night Fog, Agitomaru Grade 3 *Stealth Fiend, Daidarahoushi Pale Moon Trigger *Candy Clown (Heal) *Dynamite Juggler (Critical) *Surprising Clown (Stand) Grade 0 *Hades Ringmaster Grade1 *Hades Hypnotist *Magician of Quantum Mechanics *Skull Juggler *Starting Presenter Grade 2 *Mirror Demon Grade 3 *Dark Lord of Pale Moon Shadow Paladin Trigger *Grim Reaper (Critical) *Grim Revenger (Critical) Grade 0 *Phantom Bringer Demon Grade 1 *Sacrilege Revenger, Baal-berith Grade 2 *Revenger, Bloodmaster Grade 3 *Silver Spear Demon, Gusion Grade 4 *Dark Knight, Efnysien Spike Brothers Grade 0 *Cyclone Johnny *Reign of Terror, Thermidor *Smart Leader, Dark Bringer Grade 1 *Death Flag Dragger *Tyrant Receiver Grade 2 *Devil Summoner *Silver Blaze Grade 3 *Bad End Dragger *Emerald Blaze *General Seifried *Jelly Beans Category:Race Category:Demon Category:Dark Irregulars Category:Shadow Paladin Category:Spike Brothers Category:Pale Moon Category:Kagerō Category:Granblue Category:Gold Paladin Category:Etranger Category:Narukami